Beyond Help
by HushChildAndRead
Summary: 900 years, 6 months, 26 days, 12 hours, 33 minutes and 15 seconds and counting... Left for dead. She only wanted to be loved by the others but that doesn't matter anymore one of her best friend betrayed her. He locked her in this cave like a bird in a cage. Will she ever be free? Will 'Black Miko' come out and ruin it all. She is Kimiko. The Forgotten Snow leopard of the Zodiac.


**This is just a sample...**

900 years, 6 months, 26 days, 12 hours, 33 minutes and 15 seconds and counting.

All day everyday the only thing able to be heard is

Drip Drip Drip Drip Drop Drop Drip Drop. Then the screams, they get louder every year that goes by. The pain can never stop, that's all she knows.

Kimiko that is. Long ago she was locked in this caged place by the person she called 'friend' just because she wanted happiness to others. She cared to much that's what was wrong with her. If only that day never happened.

*Flashback*

One day God decided to hold a banquet for all the animals of the Zodiac.

When this did happen everyone was exited. The mouse had other plans, he decided to play a trick on the cat and said, "The banquet is going to be held the next day after tomorrow instead", the cat was too gullible and believed everything the mouse had said.

Then there was the snow leopard (kimiko). She stood close by God and was his best friend. She was different from the rest of the zodiacs. Instead of being a plant eater she feed on meat. Her zodiac could loose control and kill anyone, maybe that's why no one wanted to go near her, they feared her very presence but she did not care. She had friends though there was the mouse and the cat her two best friends. Even though the cat and the mouse did not get along she tried to reason with them because she was the most caring and smartest of them.

When she heard what the mouse had said she disagreed with his 'joke' and ran to tell God what the mouse had done.

When she got there it was already impossible. When she tried to explain He didn't listen, He trusted the mouse would do no such thing. Kimiko did not blame the mouse or the cat for what happened next.

In her efforts to warn the cat she got herself stuck in a cave.

God was angry that the cat and the snow leopard did not show so he cursed them both.

While the cats curse was to show his real form. His tortured filled form. Kimiko's was much different, she couldn't leave the cave and had her live force pulled out of her. The worst part was the complications.

The list is long. She couldn't ever touch someone unless they are of zodiac back ground, she was cursed to have a vengeful spirit that lived with her human spirit and animal spirit. The clashes of the souls made her have a split personality and a form worse that the true form of the cat.

She was the forever cursed and lost Zodiac. The snow leopard.

*End of Flashback*

In a cruel or twisted way her human soul had been tortured so much by being alone it felt like it simply vanished and all that was left was the original spirit of the snow leopard and the vengeful one. She slowly slipped and couldn't go back. The 'Black Kimiko' was ruthless and didn't care, while 'The Snow Leopard Kimiko' still held the traits of her back then.

She silently sits on a stone waiting for 'it' to happen. Every year 'Black Kimiko' would come out and she could never control it.

Minutes pass and she's still waiting... Then it hits her, her whole body begins to pound and all she could her is the pounding of her heart getting louder and louder.

Not even the charm beads on her hand can stop the monster now. Every year it just gets stronger waiting for it's chance to escape.

AHHH! NO NO NO NO! STOP IT HURTS IT HURTS, She whimpers silently.

Her head falls and her skin feels like its ripping off and burning almost as if it were going to peel right off. Her sliver-white hair falls down to her feet as her bright blue eyes become brimmed with tears. The last thing she hears is the voice in her head say

'Were finally free... no more nice snow leopard from here'

A dark chuckle is released from her mouth as a smirk replaces her pained face. That's when the darkness took over.

_**I need opinions on this story. Who should be the love interest in this story.**_

_**Should I continue this story?**_

_**tell me in the comments bellow :P**_


End file.
